Pretty Cure All Stars OVA 2: La Batalla Z
by jhondb2013
Summary: Después de la ardua carrera por las esferas del dragón, llega el momento de un nuevo torneo de artes marciales, pero un grupo de enemigos vendrán y les harán frente a nuestros héroes y heroínas
1. Capítulo 01

PRETTY CURE OVA 2: LA BATALLA Z - Español  
PRETTY CURE OVA 2: BATTLE OF Z - English  
プリキュアオールスターズOVA 2: バトルオブZ (Purikyuaōrusutāzu ovu~a 2: Batoruobu Zetto) - Japanese  
CAPÍTULO 01: "Un descanso bien merecido! El Plan maligno de los Dioses!"

[GOKÚ COMIENZA A VER EL FOLLETO]  
Gokú: Será que dejarán participar a las chicas?, A ver... Cuando es la fecha? [leyendo] "El 4 de Octubre comenzarán las inscripciones" pero a qué horas? [leyendo] "Comenzarán a las 00:01 hrs." ¡¿QUEEEEEEE?! ¡¿A-A LAS 00:01 HORAS?!  
[LLEGA ELLEN]  
Ellen: ¿Qué comenzará a las 00:01 hrs?  
Gokú: [desanimado] Las inscripciones para el torneo de las artes marciales  
Ellen: El torneo de las artes marciales... ¿EL TORNEO DE LAS ARTES MARCIALES?  
Gokú: Tú lo conoces?  
Ellen: Si, cuando vivía en Major Land yo veía los combates por Televisión Digital, Hummy y Afrodita también los veían, ¿Harán uno este año, verdad?  
Gokú: Sí, pero las inscripciones comenzarán muy temprano y a esa hora estoy dormido  
Ellen: ¿Pero le gustaría participar?  
Gokú: Por supuesto que sí!  
Ellen: Entonces deberá madrugar  
Gokú: Owww... [sintiéndose regañado] Está Bien, Madrugaré  
Ellen: Excelente, nos veremos el 4 de octubre en la sede del torneo  
[ELLEN SE VA A CONTARLES A HIBIKI, KANADE Y AKO SOBRE EL TORNEO]  
Gokú: [desanimado] Yo sigo pensando que es muy temprano...  
[EN LA CASA DE BIRUSU...]  
[SE OYE UN ESTRUENDO]  
?: [con tono iracundo] ¡BIRUSU!  
[BIRUSU SE DESPIERTA RÁPIDAMENTE]  
Birusu: Q-Qué Sucede?  
?: [con tono iracundo] ¡BIRUSU!  
[LA SILUETA DE UN DIOS SE ACERCA]  
Wiss: Oh! Don Birusu, creo que está en problemas  
Birusu: Cállate!  
[EL DIOS DEL MAL Y LAS TINIEBLAS SE LE ACERCA A BIRUSU]  
Birusu: A-A-Ah Maestro Kleycer!  
Kleycer: Birusu! ¿Como Así que fuiste vencido por una Pretty Cure?  
Wiss: Eh... Disculpe Kleycer, Birusu no fue vencido, otra cosa es que se haya quedado sin energía  
Kleycer: ¡CAAAALLATE! Primero que todo es tu culpa Wiss!  
Wiss: Mía? Porqué es mi culpa?  
Kleycer: Porque no le enseñaste bien!  
Wiss: Ahí se equivoca usted, yo le enseñé todo lo que me dijo que le enseñara  
Kleycer: Entonces que le sucedió en la tierra? Porqué demonios no la destruyó?  
Birusu: E-Es que... El Príncipe Vegeta intervino y me impidió destruir la tierra, además esa Pretty Cure también es una Diosa  
Kleycer: Qué Dices? Esa chiquilla también es una Diosa?!  
Birusu: Y de las mejores, fué capaz de absorber mi técnica más poderosa  
Kleycer: Si fué Capaz de absorber ese ataque tan letal, es una muchachita interesante, donde vive?  
Wiss: En la tierra, en el universo 7  
Kleycer: Entonces ya sé donde queda [risa malévola] iré a visitarla... el 4 de Octubre  
[EN EL PLANETA SUPREMO]  
Antepasado Supremo: ¡¿EHHHHHHH?! K-K-KLEYCER HA DESPERTADO TAMBIÉN?  
Kibito: Sí Antepasado, y lo peor de todo es que quiere buscar a la Señorita Nagisa  
Antepasado Supremo: Oh no! Eso es terrible, terrible, debemos avisarles ya que ese día se realizarán las inscripciones para el Torneo de la Tierra y obviamente Gokú estará ahí  
Kibito: Está Bien, les avisaré, Kai Kai [se teletransporta a la tierra]  
"En la tierra todo transcurría con normalidad, como todas las Pretty Cure ya se han enterado sobre el torneo, las más fuertes participarán, en ese grupo están... Nagisa!"  
[NAGISA ENTRENA HACIENDO FLEXIONES DE PECHO (las famosas lagartijas que ponen en el ejército)]  
Nagisa: 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16...  
"Hibiki también se encuentra entrenando"  
[HIBIKI ENTRENA LEVANTANDO PESAS PEQUEÑAS]  
Hibiki: Ya me cansé de probar con estas, probaré con una más grande  
[HIBIKI VE UNA PESA DE 10 KILOGRAMOS]  
Hibiki: Esa se ve perfecta  
[HIBIKI INTENTA LEVANTAR LA PESA PERO ES DEMASIADO PESADA]  
"Yuri se encuentra entrenando junto con Vegeta en la cámara de gravedad"  
Vegeta: La lección de hoy será soportar la gravedad aumentada 450 veces, prepárate!  
Yuri: [en pose de pelea] Bien  
[VEGETA SE DIRIGE A LA MÁQUINA CENTRAL Y COLOCA LA GRAVEDAD 450 VECES]  
Vegeta: Estás lista? Ahora!  
[YURI CAE POR LA GRAVEDAD PERO DESPUÉS LOGRA LEVANTARSE CON DIFICULTAD]  
Yuri: Listo, lo... lo... logré  
Vegeta: Perfecto! Lo siguiente será aprender a luchar con esta gravedad  
"Ellen está entrenando internamente junto con Piccolo"  
Piccolo: Niña, concentra todo tu poder  
Ellen: Sí  
Piccolo: Y poco a poco irás expulsando todo tu poder  
[ELLEN Y PICCOLO COMIENZAN A EXPULSAR SU KI MIENTRAS ESTÁN MEDITANDO, SEGUIDO SE PRODUCE UN FUERTE TEMBLOR POR EL KI QUE EXPULSAN ELLEN Y PICCOLO]  
[BULMA LLEGA CON REFRESCOS PARA TODAS]  
Bulma: Oigan Chicas, ¿Quieren tomar un refresco?  
Nagisa, Hibiki y Ellen: Sí, por favor!  
[TODAS VAN A BEBER JUGO DE NARANJA]  
Bulma: Una pregunta, ¿Han visto a Vegeta?  
Nagisa: Sí, lo he visto, debe estar adentro, en esa habitación que hace que el cuerpo de uno pese más  
Bulma: La cámara de gravedad...  
Hibiki: Y la señorita Yuri debe estar con él  
Bulma: ¡¿EHHH?! No me digas que Vegeta y Yuri están...  
Ellen: Entrenando  
Bulma: Uff! Estaba pensando en lo peor, de todas formas les llevaré los refrescos, apuesto a que deben estar agotados  
[CUANDO BULMA LLEGA A LA CÁPSULA DE GRAVEDAD...]  
[VEGETA Y YURI ESTÁN TENIENDO UN COMBATE CON LA GRAVEDAD AUMENTADA A 450 VECES]  
Vegeta: Vaya, se ve que tienes experiencia en esto de las peleas  
[MIENTRAS YURI LE LANZA PUÑOS Y PATADAS A VEGETA, UNO DE LOS GOLPES LOGRA HACERLE UN RASGUÑO EN LA CARA, VEGETA LE MANDA UN PUÑETAZO QUE LA DERRIBA Y LE DEJA UN RASGUÑO SEVERO EN UNA MEJILLA, VEGETA QUEDA ASOMBRADO POR EL GOLPE QUE LE DIÓ A YURI]  
[YURI SE LEVANTA Y APAGA LA MÁQUINA DE GRAVEDAD]  
Vegeta: ¿Porqué apagas la máquina?  
Yuri: Mire quien está en la entrada  
Vegeta: Oh! Es Bulma!  
[BULMA ENTRA CON LOS REFRESCOS]  
Bulma: Aquí les traje unos refrescos, deben estar agotados  
Yuri: Gracias [recibe el vaso]  
Bulma: [regañando a Vegeta] Oye, cómo te atreves a pegarle a una mujer? Acaso no sabes que a una mujer no se le toca ni con el pétalo de una rosa?  
Vegeta: Bulma, esto era un entrenamiento!  
Bulma: ¡NO ME INTERESA QUE HAYA SIDO UN ENTRENAMIENTO! ¡NO TIENES PORQUÉ PEGARLE A UNA MUJER!  
Yuri: Perdón por meterme en la conversación, el señor Vegeta no tuvo intención de lastimarme, únicamente estábamos entrenando para participar en el torneo  
Bulma: ¿Ustedes participarán?  
Yuri: Sí  
Bulma: Ahh... ya veo, perdón por haberte regañado Vegeta  
Vegeta: No importa  
[A LAS AFUERAS DE LA CORPORACIÓN CÁPSULA...]  
Hibiki: Me pregunto como será la mecánica del torneo?  
Ellen: Primero comienzan a inscribirse los participantes que quieran, después son divididos en varios grupos, los participantes que logren ganar en sus respectivos grupos pasan a ser concursantes del torneo para luego enfrentarse en un todos contra todos  
Nagisa: Y luego que sucede?  
Ellen: Pues los clasificados hacen un sorteo para saber contra quien les toca  
Hibiki: Y los premios? Cuáles son?  
Ellen: El que gane se lleva 1.000.000 de Zenis y el que quede de segundo se lleva la mitad, eso si vencen a Mr. Satán  
Nagisa: ¿Quién es Mr. Satán?  
Hibiki: ¿Será alguna celebridad?  
Ellen: [riéndose] Es... es... un verdadero fanfarrón y presumido! [suelta la carcajada]  
[NAGISA Y HIBIKI QUEDAN SORPRENDIDAS POR LA ACTITUD DE ELLEN]  
Ellen: [termina de reir] Ya en serio, les voy a contar quien es él, él es un peleador de artes marciales común y corriente pero que fue derrotado muchas veces, por fanfarrón y presumido!  
Nagisa y Hibiki: Ahh...  
[DE REPENTE LLEGA MR. SATÁN]  
Mr. Satán: ¿Quién me llama fanfarrón?  
[NAGISA Y HIBIKI SE HACEN LAS LOCAS PERO ELLEN TODAVÍA SE SIGUE RIENDO DE MR. SATÁN]  
Hibiki: [colocándole el codo a Ellen] Ellen, disimula  
Mr. Satán: No crees en mí verdad? Pues te mostraré mi "fantabuloso" poder!  
[MR. SATÁN SACA UNA PIEDROTA DEL SUELO, SEGUIDO LA ROMPE EN FRAGMENTOS PEQUEÑOS]  
Mr. Satán: ¿Qué tal Eh?  
Nagisa, Hibiki y Ellen: [con esta expresión: -_-] Ya habíamos visto eso en algún otro lugar  
Mr. Satán: Ah sí? Pues yo estoy seguro de que ganaré el torneo de este año  
Hibiki: [dudando] De verdad podrá?  
Mr. Satán: ¡CLARO QUE SÍ GANARÉ!  
[MR. SATÁN SE VA ENOJADO]  
[LLEGA YURI]  
Yuri: Hola chicas! Me enteré por parte del Señor Vegeta que ustedes participarán en el torneo  
Nagisa: Tienes razón  
[LLEGAN TSUBOMI Y ERIKA CON UNA BOLSA DE COMPRAS]  
Erika: Eso fue divertido! Vayamos Mañana!  
Tsubomi: Erika, deberíamos ahorrar para alguna emergencia  
Erika: Hola Chicas!  
Nagisa, Hibiki, Ellen y Yuri: Hola!  
Tsubomi: Ya terminaron su entrenamiento?  
Yuri: Sí, pero me duele un poco la espalda, tal vez fué por el peso que tuve que cargar  
Erika: Hmm! Hablando del torneo... les compré unos trajes que podrían usar para el torneo en lugar de usar sus trajes de precure  
[ERIKA BUSCA LOS TRAJES EN TODO ESE BULTO DE BOLSAS]  
Erika: Ah, aquí están! Este estilo de traje está muy de moda estos días, además estaban en oferta, tomen  
Nagisa: Gracias  
[EL TRAJE QUE RECIBEN LAS PRECURES SON PARECIDOS AL TRAJE DE PELEA DE GOKÚ EN DRAGON BALL GT, LA DIFERENCIA ES QUE ÉSTE EN VEZ DE IR CON UN PANTALÓN DE SUDADERA, VA CON UNA FALDA Y MEDIAS VELADAS HASTA LAS RODILLAS Y EL COLOR VARÍA POR PERSONAJE]  
[NAGISA RECIBE UN TRAJE NEGRO CON LINEAS ROSAS]  
Erika: Hibiki, aquí tienes el tuyo  
Hibiki: En serio? Gracias  
[HIBIKI RECIBE UN TRAJE ROSA OSCURO CON LÍNEAS BLANCAS]  
Tsubomi: Ellen, esto es para tí  
Ellen: Estoy agradecida con ustedes  
[ELLEN RECIBE UN TRAJE AZUL OSCURO CON LINEAS MORADAS]  
Erika: Y este es para la señorita Yuri  
Yuri: Muchas Gracias, Erika  
[YURI RECIBE UN TRAJE DE COLOR PLATA CON LINEAS AZULES OSCURAS]  
[TODAS LAS CHICAS SE PRUEBAN SUS TRAJES]  
Nagisa: Esto es increíble! Me queda perfecto!  
Hibiki: Ya tengo más ganas de participar  
Ellen: Es muy liviano!  
Yuri: Perfecto!  
Erika: Ohh! Se ven fantásticas con esos trajes, iré a repartirles más a las que participarán  
Tsubomi: Les contaré algo genial, Erika estuvo examinando los trajes y descubrió que son resistentes a la fricción y los golpes fuertes pero que está propenso a dañarse cuando no resista más, hasta luego, acompañaré a Erika a repartir los trajes  
Nagisa y Hibiki: Ok!  
[LLEGA GOKÚ DE VISITA]  
Gokú: Hola Chicas, Oh? Y esos trajes? No me digan que los usarán en el torneo  
Hibiki: Exactamente! ¿Que tal?  
Gokú: Se parecen al que traigo puesto  
Nagisa: Es verdad, pero no importa  
[PASAN LOS DÍAS Y LAS NOCHES]  
[EL 3 DE OCTUBRE A LAS 7:00 P.M. EN LA CASA DE BULMA...]  
Presentador en la T.V.: En unas horas arrancarán las inscripciones para el torneo de las artes marciales, se espera que mucha gente se inscriba en esta edición que promete ser todo un espectáculo  
Bulma: El presentador tiene la razón, con la presencia de Gokú y ustedes este torneo será algo memorable  
Presentador en la T.V.: ...los que vayan a participar deberán ir rápidamente ya que los cupos son limitados  
[LLEGA KRILLIN]  
Krillin: Bien, bien, veamos, ¿Quienes participarán?  
Honoka: Pues por un proceso democrático, nosotras escogimos a una representante por cada grupo a excepción de las Suite quienes tendrán 2 representantes  
Krillin: Entonces, ¿Quienes son?  
Honoka: Daré la lista, Por las Max Heart, o sea nosotras irá Nagisa, por las Splash Star irá Saki (no coloqué a Mai ya que quedaría en la categoría infantil y la idea es que quede en el de adultos), por las Yes! Pretty Cure 5 irá Nozomi (tengo una sorpresa para ella en el combate xD), por las Fresh irá Setsuna, por las HeartCatch irá Yuri, por las Suite irán Hibiki y Ellen, por las Smile irá Nao y por último, la representante de las Doki Doki será Makoto, ¿Y por su grupo quienes van a participar?  
Krillin: Pues iremos Gokú, Vegeta, Piccolo, Androide 18, Gohan, Goten y Trunks aunque ellos queden en la sección infantil de nuevo pero lo más probable es que se disfrazen para participar en el torneo de adultos, Y apropósito ¿Donde está Makoto?  
Makoto: ¿Sí?  
Krillin: Por ahí escuché que utilizaste mi Kienzan contra Freezer, no la vayas a usar durante el combate, podrías lastimar al público  
Makoto: ¿Uh?  
[A LAS 00:01 HRS...]  
Bulma: Oigan Chicas, despierten! Ya es hora de las inscripciones! Rápido, vayan si no, no podrán participar  
[LAS PRECURES QUE VAN A PARTICIPAR SE LEVANTAN Y SE ASEAN]  
Bulma: Y ahora, donde estan los muchachos?  
[BULMA LLEGA AL CUARTO DE HUÉSPEDES Y ENCUENTRAN A LA MAYORÍA DOMIDOS]  
Bulma: Despierten!  
[NADIE DESPIERTA]  
Bulma: Entonces intentaré con esto [golpea una olla con un cucharón] VAMOS DORMILONES, DESPIERTEN!  
[SIGUEN DORMIDOS]  
Bulma: Esto si los despertará [enciende un fósforo y hace estallar unos explosivos pequeños]  
[TODOS DE DESPIERTAN ASUSTADOS POR LOS ESTALLIDOS]  
Bulma: Hasta que por fin despertaron, deben irse si quieren participar  
Gohan: AYYYYYY!  
Goten: ¡MAJIN BUU ATACA DE NUEVO, CORRAN! Ah no, era la mamá de Trunks  
[LOS GUERREROS Z SE VAN A ARREGLAR]  
[DESPUÉS DE UN RATO, TODOS LLEGAN A LA SEDE DEL TORNEO]  
Gokú: Iré a inscribirlos!  
[GOKÚ LOS INSCRIBE A TODOS]  
Gokú: Listo, ya podemos participar  
Nozomi: Y nosotras también?  
Gokú: Sí  
Makoto: Oigan, miren a esas personas  
[NAGISA PONE UNA CARA SERIA]  
Gokú: Qué sucede?  
Nagisa: Esas personas no me dan una buena impresión  
[8 PERSONAS CON ASPECTO EXTRAÑO SE ESTÁN INSCRIBIENDO]  
Gokú: Es verdad, puedo sentir su ki, no es muy bueno que digamos  
Nagisa: Esperemos a ver que pasa  
[UNA DE ESAS PERSONAS MIRA A YURI]  
Yuri: [pensando] Esos tipos no me parecen nada amigables, logro sentir su maldad y lo peor es que son dioses ya que tienen energía piadosa  
Gokú: Bueno, pasemos a los vestidores, cuando se haga de día comenzará el torneo  
[TODOS ASIENTEN CON LA CABEZA Y PASAN A LOS VESTIDORES]  
[CUANDO YA ES DE DÍA...]  
Anunciador del torneo: Muy Buenos Días! En este momento comienza el torneo de artes marciales!  
[LA GENTE APLAUDE Y HACE BULLICIO]  
Anunciador del torneo: Vamos a comenzar con un pequeño sorteo entre los que pasaron las preeliminares, el primer participante que pasó a las preeliminares es... la Señorita Saki Hyuuga!  
Saki: Sí!  
[SAKI VA A ESCOGER EL NÚMERO DEL COMBATE]  
Saki: Aquí tiene  
Anunciador: Y la Señorita Saki sacó el número 1! Eso quiere decir que luchará en el primer combate!  
Ellen: Que suerte tienes!  
Anunciador: El siguiente es... Killer!  
Killer: [con tono de matón] Ya voy!  
[KILLER SACA SU NÚMERO]  
Anunciador: Le tocó el número 8, usted luchará en el octavo combate! El siguiente participante es... El Gran Saiyaman?  
Gohan: Sí señor!  
Gokú: Gohan, te volviste a poner eso?  
Gohan: Sí, es que quería impresionar a la gente  
[GOHAN VA A SACAR SU NÚMERO]  
Anunciador: Sacó el número 9! El siguiente es... la señorita Yuri Tsukikage!  
[YURI VA A SACAR SU NÚMERO]  
Anunciador: Sacó el número 6! Que pase... la señorita Nao Midorikawa!  
Nao: Señor, sí señor!  
[NAO SACA SU NÚMERO]  
Anunciador: Le tocó el número 3! Que venga... el señor Gokú!  
[GOKÚ VA A SACAR SU NÚMERO]  
Anunciador: Hace tiempo que no lo vemos, como ha estado?  
Gokú: Bien, gracias y ustedes?  
Anunciador: Gracias a Dios (kamisama) bien, le deseo mucha suerte  
Gokú: Gracias  
Anunciador: Ha sacado el número 11 y ahora que pase... la señorita Nagisa Misumi!  
[NAGISA VA A SACAR SU NÚMERO]  
Anunciador: Y ajá! Nagisa ha sacado el número 8! Que pase la señorita Setsuna!  
[SETSUNA VA A SACAR EL NÚMERO]  
Anunciador: Le tocó el número 4! Llamamos a la señorita Hibiki!  
[HIBIKI SE DIRIGE A LA PLATAFORMA A SACAR SU NÚMERO]  
Hibiki: Aquí tiene!  
Anunciador: Bien, ha sacado el número 2  
Hibiki: ¡¿QUÉ?! HE SACADO EL 2! ME TOCARÁ DESPUÉS DE SAKI!  
Anunciador: Que pase la señorita Makoto! ¿Lo dije bien? ¿Dije Makoto?  
[CUANDO MAKOTO PASA TODOS LOS HOMBRES CAEN RENDIDOS A SUS PIES]  
Anunciador: Qué honor tenerla con nosotros señorita  
Makoto: ¿Uh?  
Anunciador: Por favor, saque una balota  
Makoto: A ver...  
[MAKOTO LOGRA SACAR UN NÚMERO]  
Makoto: Mire!  
Anunciador: Muy bien, sacó el número 5! Muchas Gracias por tomarse la molestia de acercarse  
Makoto: No hay de qué  
Anunciador: Y ahora que pase la señorita Nozomi!  
Nozomi: Aquí voy!  
[NOZOMI VA A SACAR SU NÚMERO]  
Anunciador: Le tocó el número 7! El siguiente es Krillin!  
[KRILLIN VA Y SACA SU NÚMERO]  
Anunciador: El participante Krillin es el número 10, El siguiente es la participante... Número 18?  
[NÚMERO 18 SE DIRIGE A SACAR SU NÚMERO]  
Anunciador: Disculpe, su nombre es Número 18?  
Androide 18: Esta es mi segunda vez aquí y todavía no sabes mi nombre? Que idiota!  
Anunciador: [con miedo] P-Pues sacó el n-número 12 y que pase el participante Mighty Mask!  
Trunks: [con voz grave] Si señor!  
Trunks: [hablando bajito] Goten, no tambalees!  
Goten: [hablando bajito] Oye Trunks, cuidado con tu pie, me estás dando en la cara!  
Trunks: [hablando bajito] Ah sí, perdón!  
[MIGHTY MASK SACA SU NÚMERO]  
Trunks: [con voz grave] Aquí tiene señor!  
Anunciador: Bien, sacó el número 13, usted luchará en el último combate!  
Trunks: [con voz grave] Sí, afirmativo!  
[MIGHTY MASK SE RETIRA]  
Trunks: [hablando bajito] Oye Goten, No vayamos a cometer la misma tontería que cometimos cuando luchábamos contra Número 18, entendiste?  
Goten: [hablando bajito] Está bien, haré como las ovejas  
Trunks: [hablando bajito] Y como hacen las ovejas?  
Goten: [hablando bajito] Por donde va una van todas  
Trunks: [hablando bajito] Ah, ya entiendo  
Anunciador: Y el siguiente es el participante Vegeta!  
[VEGETA SACA EL NÚMERO 11]  
Vegeta: Por fin, mi sueño hecho realidad! Un combate contra Kakarotto! Ahora sí me las pagará todas!  
Anunciador: El siguiente es el participante Kemono  
[KEMONO SACA EL NÚMERO 7]  
Anunciador: Luego sigue Nam!  
[NAM SACA EL NÚMERO 9]  
[GIRAN SACA EL NÚMERO 10]  
[JEWEL SACA EL NÚMERO 13]  
[PUNTA SACA EL NÚMERO 12]  
[KEKAINA (personaje nuevo) SACA EL NÚMERO 1]  
[ROCKY (personaje nuevo) SACA EL NÚMERO 3]  
[REIKOKUNA (personaje nuevo) SACA EL NÚMERO 5]  
[KYODAINA (personaje nuevo) SACA EL NÚMERO 6]  
[AJAIRU (personaje nuevo) SACA EL NÚMERO 4]  
[KUSATTA (personaje nuevo) SACA EL NÚMERO 2]  
[ELLEN SACA EL NÚMERO 14]  
[UUB SACA TAMBIÉN EL NÚMERO 14]  
Anunciador: Y ya está terminado el sorteo! Los combates quedaron de esta manera:  
En el combate número 1 se enfrentarán: Saki Hyuuga vs Kekaina  
En el combate número 2 se enfrentarán: Kusatta vs Hibiki  
En el tercer combate se enfrentan: Rocky vs Nao  
El cuarto combate será entre: Ajairu vs Setsuna  
El quinto combate será entre: Reikokuna vs Makoto  
El sexto combate será entre: Kyodaina vs Yuri Tsukikage  
El séptimo combate será entre: Kemono vs Nozomi  
El octavo combate será entre: Killer vs Nagisa Misumi  
El noveno combate será entre: El gran saiyaman vs Nam  
El décimo combate será entre: Krillin vs la bestia Giran  
El combate número 11 será entre: Gokú y Vegeta  
El combate número 12 será entre: Androide 18 y el participante Punta  
El penúltimo combate será entre: Mighty Mask vs Jewel  
Y el último combate será entre: Ellen contra el participante Uub  
Mucha Suerte a todos! Ahora pueden pasar a los vestidores, pueden hacer lo que quieran, cuando sean llamados hagan el favor de presentarse, nos vemos después!  
Gokú: Bien!  
Vegeta: Ahora Kakarotto pagará por humillarme de esa manera!  
Hibiki: Bien, creo que será mejor que entrene un poquito!  
[TODOS PASAN A LOS VESTIDORES]  
Honoka: Vaya! Ya acabaron, veamos como quedaron  
[HONOKA INGRESA A LA PÁGINA OFICIAL DEL TORNEO Y BUSCA LOS COMBATES]  
Honoka: Hmm... a Nagisa le toca un oponente cuyo nombre se oye peligroso!

"Los combates están a punto de comenzar, ahora el equipo Dragón y el equipo Precure se reunen nuevamente para luchar en este torneo de artes marciales, No se pierdan el próximo capítulo"

Avance del próximo capítulo (次回予告 - Jikai Yokoku):  
Gokú: Hola, soy Gokú!, Estoy muy emocionado por comenzar a luchar!  
Anunciador: Que comienze el combate!  
Saki: Que tipo tan apuesto!  
Kekaina: ¡NO TE DEJES LLEVAR DE MI APARIENCIA!  
Yuri: Las apariencias engañan, pero la voz no! No me da buena espina ese sujeto!  
Gohan: Rápido! Una semilla del hermitaño!  
Mai: No te mueras Saki! ¡NO TE MUERAS!  
Gokú: El próximo capítulo de "Pretty Cure All Stars OVA 2: La Batalla Z" será...  
"Un combate a muerte! Saki vs Kekaina!"  
Gokú: No se lo pierdan!


	2. Capítulo 02

PRETTY CURE OVA 2: LA BATALLA Z - Español  
PRETTY CURE OVA 2: BATTLE OF Z - English  
プリキュアオールスターズOVA 2: バトルオブZ (Purikyuaōrusutāzu ovu~a 2: Batoruobu Zetto) - Japanese  
CAPÍTULO 02: "Un combate a muerte! Saki vs Kekaina!"

Hibiki: Bien, creo que será mejor que entrene un poquito!  
[TODOS PASAN A LOS VESTIDORES]  
Honoka: Vaya! Ya acabaron, veamos como quedaron  
[HONOKA INGRESA A LA PÁGINA OFICIAL DEL TORNEO Y BUSCA LOS COMBATES]  
Honoka: Hmm... a Nagisa le toca un oponente cuyo nombre se oye peligroso!  
[MIENTRAS TANTO EN LOS VESTIDORES UN HOMBRE APUESTO CON UN TRAJE PARECIDO AL DE UN MAYORDOMO Y SU CARA ERA PARECIDA A LA DE TUXEDO MASK ESTABA APARTADO DE LOS DEMÁS PARTICIPANTES]  
[COMIENZA FLASHBACK]  
Kleycer: Kekaina, tengo una misión para tí y tus 7 amigos  
Kekaina: Cual es?  
Kleycer: El inepto de Bills me dijo que había una diosa en la tierra, así que te ordeno que vayas a buscarla!  
Kekaina: Quien es? Como es?  
Kleycer: [poniéndose furioso] Que preguntón! Es Nagisa Misumi y de su apariencia no sé nada, RÁPIDO! VE A BUSCARLA SI NO QUIERES QUE TE MATE AQUÍ MISMO!  
Kekaina: [pensando: Que carácter!] Sí señor! En seguida voy!  
[TERMINA FLASHBACK]  
Kekaina: Pero que se ha creído ese tipo? Cuando adquiera más poder te mataré! [aprieta su puño]  
Anunciador: El primer combate será entre Saki Hyuuga vs. El participante Kekaina, que pasen a la plataforma!  
[KEKAINA Y SAKI VAN AL LUGAR DEL TORNEO]  
Anunciador: Este combate será todo un espectáculo!  
[MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL PÚBLICO...]  
Asistente #1: Hmm! Pobre niña, será aplastada por ese hombre!  
Asistente #2: No digas eso abuelo!  
Anunciador: Ya saben las reglas, el primero que caiga fuera de la plataforma pierde y ahora... QUÉ COMIENCE EL COMBATE!  
[SUENA EL KONG (es como el platillo de una batería pero en versión enorme), SAKI AHORA CONVERTIDA EN CURE BLOOM SE COLOCA EN SU POSICIÓN DE PELEA PERO KEKAINA NO REACCIONA]  
Cure Bloom: Oye, qué te pasa? Porqué no atacas?  
Kekaina: [pensando: Ahora averiguaré si ella es la diosa de la que tanto habla Kleycer]  
Cure Bloom: Ahhh Ya sé, estás dejando que yo ataque primero! Con mucho gusto aceptaré!  
[CURE BLOOM SE LANZA A GOLPEAR A KEKAINA PERO ÉSTE ESQUIVA LOS GOLPES DE LA CURE COMO SI NADA]  
Anunciador: WOW! Saki Hyuuga se ha lanzado a golpear al participante Kekaina pero éste los esquiva como si ya supiera todos los movimientos  
[EN UN DESCUIDO CURE BLOOM QUEDA PARADA POR LA MIRADA DE KEKAINA]  
Cure Bloom: [pensando: Oh! Pero que hombre tan apuesto! Me gustaría que el fuera mi novio!]  
Kekaina: [pensando: Otra boba que se deja llevar por mi apariencia] ¡NO TE DEJES LLEVAR POR MI APARIENCIA!  
[KEKAINA TOCA A SAKI EN LA NUCA Y ÉSTA CAE AL SUELO DEBILITADA]  
Cure Bloom: Q-Qué es esto? Ese tipo me tocó y mi cuerpo se ha debilitado, pero no me rendiré jamás! Pasaré a la siguiente ronda!  
[CURE BLOOM CAMBIA A CURE BRIGHT]  
[CURE BRIGHT SACA UN AURA ESTILO DBZ Y SE LANZA A ATACAR A KEKAINA CON PUÑOS Y PATADAS VELOCES, KEKAINA LOGRA ESQUIVARLAS PERO EN UN DESCUIDO CURE BRIGHT LOGRA GOLPEARLO EN LA CARA Y HACERLE UN RASGUÑO]  
Cure Bright: Sí!  
Kekaina: Como te atreviste a dañar mi rostro? Ahora no te lo perdonaré!  
[KEKAINA SE ACERCA RÁPIDAMENTE Y LE PEGA UNA PATADA EN LA QUIJADA A CURE BRIGHT LA CUAL LA LLEVA HACIA EL CIELO, SEGUIDO KEKAINA SE TELETRANSPORTA Y EN EL AIRE LE LANZA UNA ESFERA DE ENERGÍA A CURE BRIGHT LA CUAL LA MANDA AL SUELO Y CAUSA UNA GRAN EXPLOSIÓN VISUAL]  
Mai: Saki!  
[MAI SE VA CORRIENDO A SOCORRER A SAKI PERO GOKÚ LA DETIENE]  
Gokú: Déjala! Ella está bien! Su ki no ha disminuido  
[MAI VOLTEA LA MIRADA HACIA GOKÚ SEGUIDO PONE UNA EXPRESIÓN DE IMPOTENCIA]  
Mai: Está bien  
Ellen: Mírenla! Se ha levantado!  
[CURE BRIGHT SE LEVANTA Y SE PONE DE PIE]  
Vegeta: Ese tipo a que juega? Ese ataque solo causó impacto visual! No está luchando en serio!  
Yuri: Pues yo no estoy segura del todo, puede que ese sea un ataque con efecto retardado  
Vegeta: Con efecto retardado? A qué te refieres? Dímelo de una buena vez!  
Yuri: Un ataque con efecto retardado consiste en que al principio la víctima no sentirá nada y se confiará porque supuestamente no le pasó nada grave pero después de un tiempo la víctima comenzará a sufrir el daño del ataque debilitándola poco a poco  
[MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL COMBATE...]  
Cure Bright: Uff! De la que me salvé! Ahora será mejor que acabe con este tipo de una vez por todas!  
[CURE BRIGHT VUELA HACIA KEKAINA Y LO GOLPEA EN EL ESTÓMAGO, KEKAINA CONTRAATACA Y COMIENZA UNA FEROZ LUCHA DE PUÑOS Y PATADAS POR LADO Y LADO, DURANTE ESA LUCHA KEKAINA LOGRA GOLPEAR CON FUERZA EN EL ESTÓMAGO A CURE BRIGHT Y LA HACE RETROCEDER UNOS CUANTOS METROS]  
Kekaina: Oye, eres muy fuerte para ser una niña  
Cure Bright: Tú también lo eres  
Kekaina: Sabes? Te pareces a una persona que ando buscando  
Cure Bright: Ah sí! De quien se trata?  
Kekaina: No te lo diré, mejor... DEFIÉNDETE!  
[KEKAINA ATACA A CURE BRIGHT POR EL FRENTE DESCUIDADO LO QUE LE CUESTA UN GOLPAZO EN LA CARA]  
Cure Bright: Arggghh! M-Mi rostro... estoy viendo borroso!  
Yuri: [pensando: Ahí está el primer síntoma, daños en la visión]  
[CURE BRIGHT SE RESTRIEGA LOS OJOS PARA PODER ENFOCAR LA VISTA Y SE FROTA LA NARIZ, CUANDO ELLA VE QUE TIENE SANGRE... COMIENZA A TENER IRA]  
Cure Bright: M-Me... Me dañaste... ¡ME DAÑASTE MI HERMOSO ROSTRO!  
[CURE BRIGHT SE LANZA A ATACAR A KEKAINA, CURE BRIGHT LO GOLPEA EN EL ESTÓMAGO, SEGUIDO LO GOLPEA EN LA NUCA HACIÉNDOLO DESCENDER, DESPUÉS LO ELEVA CON UNA PATADA EN LA QUIJADA Y POR ÚLTIMO LO ATACA CON EL "FINAL STAR FLASH" (es como el Final Flash de Vegeta pero de color lima y con destellos)]  
Anunciador: Ohhh! Es un combate emocionante! Jamás pensé que una adolescente hiciera tal cosa!  
[KEKAINA APARECE CON UNA CORTINA DE HUMO]  
Kekaina: Veo que tienes mucho poder, pero ahora...  
[UNOS TRUENOS COMIENZAN A RODEAR A CURE BRIGHT Y ÉSTA CAE A LA PLATAFORMA DEBILITADA Y CON LA PIEL PÁLIDA]  
Anunciador: Esto es terrible! La participante Saki Hyuuga ha caído a la plataforma!  
[MAI CORRE A SOCORRERLA]  
Mai: ¡SAKI!  
[MAI LLEGA A LA PLATAFORMA E INTENTA HACER REACCIONAR A SAKI]  
Mai: Saki, despierta, no te... mueras... ¡NO TE MUERAS!  
Anunciador: Rápido, traigan una camilla!  
[LOS AYUDANTES TRAEN UNA CAMILLA Y SE LLEVAN A SAKI A LA ENFERMERÍA]  
[MAI ACOMPAÑA A SAKI A LA ENFERMERÍA]  
Anunciador: Según dicen las reglas... si el oponente queda inconsciente... lo que significa que el participante Kekaina gana el combate!  
Kekaina: [pensando: Yo sabía que esta niña tan debilucha no sería la diosa] Hmph! Debilucha...  
[KEKAINA SE RETIRA]  
[LLEGA A LOS VESTIDORES]  
Kekaina: Kusatta, te toca  
Kusatta: Está bien! Espero que mi oponente sea la diosa que el amo Kleycer está buscando!  
[EN LA ENFERMERÍA...]  
Saki: Mai... lo siento, no pude ganar el combate  
Mai: No importa, lo importante es que estés bien  
Saki: Sí...  
[COMIENZAN A SALIR TRUENOS DEL CUERPO DE SAKI]  
Mai: Saki?  
Saki: Arrgghh... Siento un fuerte dolor interno!  
Mai: Qué?  
Gokú: Esto no está bien  
Gohan: Qué sucede Papá?  
Gokú: El ki de Saki está disminuyendo cada vez más  
Gohan: Oh no! Puede llegar a morir si no hacemos algo!  
Gokú: Iré con el Maestro Karin a pedirle semillas del hermitaño  
Gohan: Luego no tenías algunas?  
Gokú: Las dejé porque pensé que no las necesitaríamos  
[GOKÚ SE VA CON LA TELETRANSPORTACIÓN]  
Gohan: Qué le habrá pasado?  
Yuri: Eso se llama daño interno  
Gohan: Daño Interno? Es verdad...  
Yuri: Y donde está el señor Gokú?  
Gohan: Mi Papá se fue a donde el Maestro Karin a pedirle semillas del hermitaño  
[MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA ENFERMERÍA...]  
[SAKI GRITA FUERTEMENTE DEBIDO AL DOLOR INTERNO]  
Mai: Saki, Saki! ENFERMERA! ENFERMERA!  
[LLEGA LA ENFERMERA]  
Enfermera: Qué sucede?  
Mai: Algo extraño le sucede a Saki  
[LA MÁQUINA DE PULSO EMITE UN PITIDO CONTINUO (cuando alguien se muere)]  
Mai: [en shock] S-Sa-Saki?  
[GOKÚ LLEGA A LA ENFERMERÍA]  
Gokú: Dale esto a tu amiga  
Mai: Está bien  
[MAI LE COLOCA LA SEMILLA EN LA BOCA A SAKI PERO ÉSTA NO RESPONDE]  
[LUEGO DE UNOS MINUTOS DE SILENCIO]  
Mai: [sollozando] No... Saki  
Gokú: Lo siento...  
[DE REPENTE SE COMIENZA A OÍR RUIDO CRUJIENTE]  
Gokú: Uh?  
[glup]  
[SAKI RECUPERA SU COLOR NATURAL]  
[LA MÁQUINA DE PULSO COMIENZA A PITAR NORMALMENTE]  
Mai: Saki?  
[SAKI SE RECUPERA Y SE LEVANTA DE LA CAMILLA]  
Saki: Vaya sueño tan extraño!  
[MAI ABRAZA A SAKI]  
Mai: Que bueno que estás bien! Pense que habías muerto!  
Saki: Pero que cosas dices? La mejor jugadora de Softball no puede morir tan fácilmente, aún hay Saki y Cure Bloom para rato  
Mai: Excelente!  
Gokú: Me alegra que estés bien!  
Anunciador: Me informan que la participante Saki Hyuuga se encuentra mejor! Ahora podemos continuar con el torneo!  
Honoka: Ufff! Que alivio  
Anunciador: Entonces en el segundo combate se enfrentarán El participante Kusatta contra la participante Hibiki Hojo!  
Kanade: Mucha suerte Hibiki!  
Hibiki: Gracias, les prometo que ganaré este combate  
[HIBIKI SE DIRIGE A LA PLATAFORMA]

"Saki se encuentra mucho mejor, el siguiente combate será contra un oponente apestoso! Hibiki sobrevivirá? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo"

Avance del próximo capítulo (次回予告 - Jikai Yokoku):  
Saki: Hola, Soy Saki!, Yuck! Ese participante no se ha bañado desde que nació!  
Hibiki: [TAPÁNDOSE LA BOCA] Tengo ganas de vomitar...  
Kusatta: [risa macabra] Te mataré con mi olor, así que prepárate a morir!  
Vegeta: Hay una segunda cosa que detesto aparte de las lombrices y es que alguien sea desaseado, ese sujeto merece la muerte!  
Saki: El próximo capítulo de "Pretty Cure All Stars OVA 2: La Batalla Z" será...  
"Un oponente apestoso! Hibiki vs Kusatta!"  
Saki: No se lo pierdan!

"Se imaginan si las películas de Dragon Ball Z fueran representadas por las Pretty Cure? En 2014 se darán cuenta!"


	3. Capítulo 03

PRETTY CURE OVA 2: LA BATALLA Z - Español  
PRETTY CURE OVA 2: BATTLE OF Z - English  
プリキュアオールスターズOVA 2: バトルオブZ (Purikyuaōrusutāzu ovu~a 2: Batoruobu Zetto) - Japanese  
CAPÍTULO 03: "Un oponente apestoso! Hibiki vs Kusatta!"

Anunciador: Entonces en el segundo combate se enfrentarán El participante Kusatta contra la participante Hibiki Hojo!  
Kanade: Mucha suerte Hibiki!  
Hibiki: Gracias, les prometo que ganaré este combate  
Gokú: Ten mucho cuidado! No le quites la mirada a tu oponente!  
Hibiki: [caminando como Trunks en el OVA de 2008 y levantando su mano] OK!  
[CUANDO LLEGA A LA PLATAFORMA...]  
Honoka: Oh! Es el turno de Hibiki  
Hibiki: Eh? Señor, donde está mi oponente  
Anunciador: Seguramente se distrajo por algo, ah! Ahí viene! Será mejor que me prepare  
[EL ANUNCIADOR SE COLOCA UNA MÁSCARA ANTI-GAS]  
Hibiki: Eh?  
[TODOS LOS ESPECTADORES SE COLOCAN MÁSCARAS ANTI-GAS]  
Hibiki: Esto que significa?  
[EL SUELO COMIENZA A TEMBLAR Y UN TIPO GORDO, MUECO, FEO, DESPELUCADO Y CON UN TAPARRABOS APARECE EN LA PLATAFORMA]  
[HIBIKI SE TAPA LA NARIZ]  
Hibiki: Ya entendí el porqué de las máscaras! Yuck!  
Anunciador: Que comience el combate!  
[SUENA EL KONG]  
[EL AIRE SE VUELVE DE COLOR VERDOSO]  
[HIBIKI SE CONVIERTE EN CURE MELODY]  
[CURE MELODY CONTIENE SU RESPIRACIÓN Y SE LANZA A ATACAR A KUSATTA PERO ÉSTE LA ESTAMPA CONTRA EL SUELO E IMPIDE QUE AGUANTE SU RESPIRACIÓN]  
Kusatta: [risa macabra] No podrás huir ya que mi olor te matará internamente  
Cure Melody: ¡¿Qué?!  
[CURE MELODY VUELVE A ATACAR A KUSATTA CON PUÑOS Y PATADAS PERO A ÉSTE NO LE HACEN NI COSQUILLAS, EN UN DESCUIDO MELODY ES APLASTADA POR KUSATTA QUIEN CON LA RETAGUARDIA COMIENZA A RESTREGAR A MELODY HACIÉNDOLA SUFRIR (como Gloria, la de Madagascar)]  
Cure Melody: Maldición, como me libraré de este tipo? Ah! ya sé!  
[CURE MELODY COMIENZA A BRILLAR DE COLOR ROSA Y MANDA A VOLAR A KUSATTA]  
Kusatta: Oh no!  
[CURE MELODY VUELA HACIA KUSATTA Y LO ATACA CON EL FINAL FLASH]  
Vegeta: Por fin puso en práctica lo que le enseñé, Ya era hora!  
[DEBIDO AL ATAQUE EL AIRE VERDOSO DESAPARECE PERO EL OLOR TODAVÍA SIGUE]  
Kusatta: Maldición! Como le hizo para liberarse del poder de mi trasero?  
Cure Melody: Ahora te purificaré! ¡Toca, Melodía de los Milagros! ¡Belltier Milagroso! ¡Ven, Miry! ¡Surge, Anillo tono! ¡Rondó Musical Pretty Cure!  
[EL ANILLO ORIGINADO ENROLA A KUSATTA Y ÉSTE SE VE ATRAPADO]  
Kusatta: Y esto qué es? Maldición! No puedo salir!  
[CURE MELODY COMIENZA A AGITAR SU ARMA Y DETRÁS DE ELLA SE ORIGINA UNA FUERTE EXPLOSIÓN]  
Kanade: WOW! Hibiki es genial!  
Ellen: Ya lo venció!  
Yuri: Aún no  
Kanade: ¿Qué?  
Yuri: El olor aún sigue, quiere decir que todavía no ha sido vencido  
Vegeta: Maldición, detesto ese olor, Hibiki, Acaba con él de una buena vez! Es una orden!  
Cure Melody: Acaso ese tipo... No puede ser!  
[KUSATTA COMIENZA A LEVANTARSE Y CRECER MÁS Y MÁS HASTA OCUPAR TODA LA PLATAFORMA, EL OLOR SE EXPANDE POR TODA LA CIUDAD]  
Anunciador: Ohh! El participante Kusatta ha crecido y tiene a la participante Hibiki rodeada, ¿Qué hará ahora?  
[MIENTRAS TANTO EN LOS VESTIDORES...]  
Ajairu: Veo que ese cochino de Kusatta va a pelear en serio  
Reikokuna: Ahora comprobaremos si esa niña es la Diosa  
[BILLS Y WISS LLEGAN A LOS VESTIDORES]  
Gokú: Uh? Señor Bills, Señor Wiss, [haciendo una reverencia] Buenos días  
Bills: Buenos días  
Wiss: Yo no diría que son buenos  
Bills: Es verdad, Gokú, tengo que contarles algo de suma importancia  
Gokú: Sí? De qué se trata?  
Bills: Lo que pasa es que...  
[VOLVIENDO AL COMBATE...]  
Kusatta: Ahora qué vas a hacer? No podrás moverte libremente por la plataforma!  
Vegeta: ¡USA EL GALICK HO!  
Cure Melody: Qué?  
Vegeta: ¡GALICK HO, QUE USES EL GALICK HO!  
Cure Melody: Y como hago eso?  
Vegeta: Así [hace la pose del galick ho] ya vió?  
Cure Melody: Ahh ya  
Kusatta: Bien, si no vas a atacarme, yo te atacaré primero!  
[KUSATTA LANZA UN GOLPE DE MARTILLO CONTRA LA PLATAFORMA PERO CURE MELODY LO ESQUIVA Y COMIENZA A VOLAR LANZÁNDOLE ESFERAS DE ENERGÍA EN DIVERSAS PARTES DE SU CUERPO PARA DISTRAERLO]  
Anunciador: WOW! Qué combate! La participante Hibiki está actuando como un mosquito fastidioso para confundir al participante Kusatta  
[CURE MELODY VUELA HACIA LA ENTREPIERNA DE KUSATTA]  
Cure Melody: [pensando: Y la siguiente parte será...]  
[KUSATTA MUESTRA SU CARA HORRENDA]  
Kusatta: Te atrapé!  
Cure Melody: [en shock] ¡¿QUÉ?!  
[KUSATTA LANZA UN ENORME "CHOU MAKOUSEN" (consiste en un ataque de energia lanzado por la boca, usado más que todo por los monos gigantes de DBZ y DBGT) EL CUAL DESTROZA GRAN PARTE DEL TRAJE DE LUCHA DE HIBIKI Y LA MANDA A VOLAR FUERA DE LA PLATAFORMA]  
Kanade: Oh no!  
Ellen: Hibiki perderá si cae!  
Ako: ¡HIBIKI!  
Cure Melody: [pensamiento: ¡USA EL GALICK HO!] El... Galick Ho  
[CURE MELODY QUEDA SUSPENDIDA EN EL AIRE]  
[UN SILENCIO INVADE EL AMBIENTE]  
[EL PÚBLICO COMIENZA A HACER ALGARABÍA APOYANDO A HIBIKI]  
Cure Melody: Lo tengo!  
[CURE MELODY ES RODEADA POR UNA ENERGÍA PÚRPURA Y RAYOS ROSADOS (variante del galick ho original) Y VUELA HACIA LA NUCA DE KUSATTA]  
Kusatta: Eh? No permitiré que una niña me derrote!  
[KUSATTA COLOCA SUS MANOS ATRÁS Y COMIENZA A CARGAR 2 ESFERAS DE ENERGÍA DE COLOR VERDE]  
[EL CIELO SE OSCURECE Y RAYOS ROSAS Y VERDES APARECEN SÚBITAMENTE]  
[CURE MELODY HACE LA POSE PARA LANZAR EL GALICK HO]  
Anunciador: ESTE COMBATE ES GENIAL! AHORA SE PREPARAN PARA LANZAR SUS MEJORES ATAQUES! ALGO QUE NUNCA HABÍAMOS VISTO!  
Mr. Satán: [asustado] V-Van a user sus trucos?  
Cure Melody: AHORA!  
[CURE MELODY LANZA SU GALICK HO Y KUSATTA LANZA SUS ESFERAS DE ENERGÍA CONCENTRADAS EN UN SOLO ATAQUE]  
[AMBOS ATAQUES CHOCAN DURANTE MUCHO TIEMPO CAUSANDO DESTROZOS EN LA PLATAFORMA Y EN LA CIUDAD, COMIENZAN A SURGIR DESASTRES NATURALES COMO TSUNAMIS, TERREMOTOS, ERUPCIONES DE VOLCANES ETC...]  
[CURE MELODY COMIENZA A PERDER ENERGÍA]  
Cure Melody: Maldición! Les prometí a todas que ganaría este combate, y eso... y eso... ES LO QUE HARÉ!  
[CURE MELODY INTENSIFICA SU GALICK HO Y DERROTA A KUSATTA YA QUE LO MANDA A VOLAR FUERA DEL LUGAR DEL TORNEO]  
[EL OLOR A FEO DESAPARECE]  
Hibiki: [respirando profundamente] Aire fresco, ya te extrañaba  
Anunciador: Después de esta épica lucha, La participante Hibiki ha sido la ganadora de este combate!  
Hibiki: En serio? Genial!  
[HIBIKI SE RETIRA CONTENTA DE HABER GANADO]  
Gokú: Felicidades!  
Vegeta: Que bueno que usó mi técnica  
Kanade: Hibiki! Te felicito!  
Hibiki: Gracias a todos ustedes, me dieron ánimos para luchar y aquí está el resultado  
Gokú: Pero...  
[TODOS QUEDAN EN SILENCIO]  
Gokú: ... nada bueno saldrá de este torneo asi ganemos los combates  
Todos: ¡¿QUÉ?!

"Gokú! ¿Qué quisite decir con eso de que nada bueno saldrá de este torneo? Este torneo de las artes marciales tendrá misterios sin resolver? Eso lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo"

Avance del próximo capítulo (次回予告 - Jikai Yokoku):  
Hibiki: Hola, Soy Hibiki! Señor Gokú, ¿como así? ¿Qué quiso decir?  
Bills: Creo que yo se los podré explicar  
Nagisa: Bills!  
Anunciador: Y el siguiente combate será entre Rocky vs Cure March!  
Rocky: Acabemos con esto de una vez por todas!  
Cure March: Estoy de acuerdo  
Hibiki: El próximo capítulo de "Pretty Cure All Stars OVA 2: La Batalla Z" será  
"Duelo entre boxeadores! Rocky vs Cure March!"  
Hibiki: No se lo pierdan!


	4. Capítulo 04

PRETTY CURE OVA 2: LA BATALLA Z - Español  
PRETTY CURE OVA 2: BATTLE OF Z - English  
プリキュアオールスターズOVA 2: バトルオブZ (Purikyuaōrusutāzu ovu~a 2: Batoruobu Zetto) - Japanese  
CAPÍTULO 04: "Duelo entre boxeadores! Rocky vs Cure March!"

Kanade: Hibiki! Te felicito!  
Hibiki: Gracias a todos ustedes, me dieron ánimos para luchar y aquí está el resultado  
Gokú: Pero...  
[TODOS QUEDAN EN SILENCIO]  
Gokú: ... nada bueno saldrá de este torneo asi ganemos los combates  
Todos: ¡¿QUÉ?!  
Bills: Creo que yo se los explicaré mejor  
Todas: ¡Señor Bills!  
Bills: Un Dios maligno llamado Kleycer está infiltrado en este torneo y está buscando a la Diosa Pretty Cure  
Nagisa: [pensando: Se refiere a mí! Para que me buscará?]  
Bills: Para eso ha mandado a 8 súbditos quienes se hacen pasar como participantes de este torneo  
Saki: Eso quiere decir que mi oponente es un súbdito de ese tal Kleycer?  
Wiss: No podemos asegurarlo, puede ser cualquiera  
Saki: Tienes razón  
Anunciador: Después del espectacular combate de Hibiki contra Kusatta ahora veremos en acción a la participante Nao Midorikawa contra el participante Rocky  
Nao: Muy bien, adelante!  
Miyuki: Buena Suerte!  
[NAO QUIEN SE CONVIRTIÓ EN CURE MARCH SE DIRIGE A LA PLATAFORMA JUNTO CON ROCKY]  
Anunciador: Ya hicieron presencia, ahora, QUE COMIENCE EL COMBATE!  
[SUENA EL KONG]  
Rocky: Muy bien, tienes pinta de Diosa  
Cure March: Deja de decir estupideces y terminemos con esto de una buena vez!  
Rocky: Tienes razón  
[CURE MARCH SE DIRIGE HACIA ROCKY A ATACARLO Y ÉSTE TAMBIÉN DE DIRIGE A ATACARLA, LOS 2 CHOCAN Y COMIENZA UNA LUCHA ENTRE PUÑOS, MIENTRAS LUCHAN, TANTO ROCKY COMO CURE MARCH RECIBEN PUÑETAZOS EN LA CARA, DESPUÉS ROCKY BLOQUEA UN PUÑO PROVENIENTE DE CURE MARCH Y ROCKY LA VOLTEA TIRÁNDOLA HACIA EL SUELO, LUEGO CON EL CODO LE PEGA EN EL PECHO PRIVÁNDOLA POR UNOS SEGUNDOS, CURE MARCH SE LEVANTA RÁPIDAMENTE Y LOGRA PEGARLE UN PUÑETAZO EN LA CARA, ROCKY LA CONTRAATACA CON OTRO PUÑO PERO CURE MARCH LO ESQUIVA, SEGUIDO RÁPIDAMENTE CURE MARCH SE DIRIGE HACIA LA ESPALDA DE ROCKY Y LE AGARRA UN BRAZO RETORCIÉNDOLO Y TENIÉNDOLO BAJO SU CONTROL POR UNOS MOMENTOS]  
Cure March: Y ahora... Qué harás?  
Rocky: Esto!  
[ROCKY USA SUS PIERNAS PARA AGARRARLA DE LA CINTURA Y MANDARLA HACIA ATRÁS HACIENDO QUE SE GOLPEE LA CABEZA CON LA PLATAFORMA]  
Miyuki: Nao!  
Wiss: Vaya poder! Es posible que ese sujeto sea súbdito de Kleycer, Usted que dice señor Bills?  
Bills: Es verdad, ese tipo es muy fuerte  
[UN VENDEDOR AMBULANTE DE SUSHI SE ACERCA]  
Vendedor: Sushi, Sushi, Vendo sushi!  
Wiss: Dijo Sushi? Espéreme!  
Bills: Oh no! Aquí vamos de nuevo!  
[VOLVIENDO AL COMBATE, CURE MARCH Y ROCKY QUEDAN A LADO Y LADO DE LA PLATAFORMA, A CURE MARCH LE SALE SANGRE DE LA MEJILLA, SEGUIDO SE LIMPIA LA SANGRE]  
Cure March: Ya me cansé de no usar mis piernas! Ahora las usaré te guste o no!  
Rocky: No me interesa como luches  
Cure March: Ah sí? ¡MARCH SHOOT!  
Rocky: ¡¿QUÉ?!  
[EL MARCH SHOOT IMPACTA A ROCKY EN EL CUERPO Y UNA CORTINA DE HUMO APARECE]  
[CUANDO EL HUMO SE DISIPA ROCKY NO PUEDE VER A CURE MARCH]  
Rocky: [confundido] A donde se fue esa niña?  
Cure March: ¡¿Me Buscabas?! Pues aquí estoy! ¡MARCH SHOOT MÚLTIPLE!  
[TODOS LOS MARCH SHOOT GOLPEAN A ROCKY Y ÉSTE COMIENZA A ENOJARSE]  
Rocky: ¿Así que vas en serio? Entonces te mostraré como es pelear en serio contra mí!  
[ROCKY COMIENZA A SACAR AURA OSCURA]  
Yuri: Esa energía...  
Wiss: [mientras se come su décima caja de sushi] Qué dices?  
Yuri: Esa energía ya la había sentido antes en 8 personas  
Bills: Dijiste "8 personas"? Seguramente son los súbditos de Kleycer y ese es uno de ellos  
[ROCKY COMIENZA A OBTENER MÁS MASA MUSCULAR A MEDIDA QUE SU AURA DESAPARECE]  
Cure March: Y ese engendro qué?  
Rocky: Este engendro tiene en su interior energía oscura que está hambrienta de sangre!  
Bills: Sí, definitivamente es un súbdito de Kleycer  
[ROCKY GOLPEA A CURE MARCH PERO ÉSTA SE PROTEGE CON SUS BRAZOS PERO ES LASTIMADA EN UNO DE ELLOS]  
Cure March: [murmurando] Maldito... YA ME HICISTE ENOJAR!  
[CURE MARCH SE DIRIGE A ATACAR A ROCKY, COMIENZA CON UN GANCHO HACIA ARRIBA, EN EL AIRE MARCH LO GOLPEA CON PATADAS FEROCES EN EL ESTÓMAGO Y LA CARA, DESPUÉS CON UN FILDEO GOLPEA TODO EL CENTRO DE LA CABEZA DE ROCKY Y LO MANDA HACIA EL SUELO, ESE ATAQUE SE LLAMA "MARCH SMASH" LUEGO MARCH SE DIRIGE A ATACAR A ROCKY, CUANDO ÉSTA LE IBA A ASESTAR UNA PATADA ROCKY LA AGARRA DE LA PIERNA Y COMIENZA A APLICARLE "LA TÉCNICA DEMENTE" LA CUAL CONSISTE EN AGARRAR A SU RIVAL DE LA PIERNA Y COMENZAR A ESTAMPARLO CONTRA EL SUELO EN REPETIDAS OCASIONES]  
[DESPUÉS DE DEJAR A CURE MARCH MORIBUNDA ROCKY LE IBA A ASESTAR SU GOLPE FINAL CUANDO UNA VOZ EN SU INTERIOR APARECE]  
Kleycer: Eres un estúpido! No la mates si no te lo he ordenado!  
[ROCKY DESISTE Y DECIDE ABANDONAR EL COMBATE]  
[CUANDO ROCKY LLEGA A LOS VESTIDORES]  
Kekaina: Qué sucedió?  
Rocky: El amo Kleycer me detuvo  
Ajairu: Ahh, ya veo! Pensé que te había dado lástima esa chiquilla  
Rocky: Te estás escuchando? Yo, el gran Rocky tener lástima de un rival, por favor, no me hagas reír!  
Ajairu: Bueno, uno no sabe pero nunca pensé que acabarías tan rápido!  
Rocky: Es verdad, terminé antes de lo indicado  
Ajairu: Ahora es mi turno! Jamás pensé que lucharía tan rápido pero bueno, Que le vamos a hacer?  
Miyuki: ¡NAO, ATRÁPALA!  
[MIYUKI LE LANZA UNA SEMILLA DEL HERMITAÑO A NAO Y ÉSTA LA AGARRA ACOSTADA]  
Gokú: Buen tiro  
Miyuki: Gracias  
Nao: Y qué se supone que hago con esto?  
Miyuki: Cómetelo!  
[NAO SE COME LA SEMILLA Y SE RECUPERA]  
Nao: Ya estoy bien, esas cosas son geniales!  
Anunciador: Como el participante Rocky abandonó el combate, la participante Nao Midorikawa es la ganadora!  
[ALGARABÍA DEL PÚBLICO]  
Ayumi: Que bueno que ganó, ya me estaba asustando, Ahora quien seguirá?  
[EN LOS VESTIDORES]  
Gohan: Felicidades  
Nao: Gracias, me pregunto que le habrá pasado a Rocky?  
Setsuna: Eso no importa, ahora es mi turno!  
Nao: Tienes Razón  
[EN LA GUARIDA DE KLEYCER...]  
Kleycer: Esos incompetentes no han encontrado a la Diosa, si no la encuentran pronto, tendré que ir yo mismo a buscarla!

Avance del próximo capítulo (次回予告 - Jikai Yokoku):  
Nao: Hola, Soy Nao! El primer duelo entre mujeres, ya era hora!  
Setsuna: C-Como? Una mujer será mi oponente?  
Ajairu: Sí, Y qué tiene de raro?  
Love: Oh no! Esos golpes la dañarán internamente!  
Bills: Es una seguidora de Kleycer  
Gokú: Esta batalla es veloz! No puedo ver nada!  
Nao: El el próximo capítulo de "Pretty Cure All Stars OVA 2: La Batalla Z" será:  
"Una batalla a la velocidad del sonido! Cure Passion vs Ajairu!"  
Nao: No se lo pierdan!

En 2014! Una nueva aventura aguarda a los 2 grupos de guerreros más grandes después de los Caballeros del Zodiaco! Las Pretty Cure y los Guerreros Z!  
劇場版『プリキュアZ』2014年夏公開!


	5. Capítulo 05

PRETTY CURE OVA 2: LA BATALLA Z - Español  
PRETTY CURE OVA 2: BATTLE OF Z - English  
プリキュアオールスターズOVA 2: バトルオブZ (Purikyuaōrusutāzu ovu~a 2: Batoruobu Zetto) - Japanese  
CAPÍTULO 05: Una batalla a la velocidad del sonido! Cure Passion vs Ajairu!

Anunciador: Como el participante Rocky abandonó el combate, la participante Nao Midorikawa es la ganadora!  
[ALGARABÍA DEL PÚBLICO]  
Ayumi: Que bueno que ganó, ya me estaba asustando, Ahora quien seguirá?  
Setsuna: Eso no importa, ahora es mi turno!  
Nao: Tienes Razón  
Anunciador: Y ahora en nuestro siguiente combate tenemos... Oh! Esto es increíble! Hasta ahora solo hemos visto batallas de Hombres vs Mujeres, ahora veremos una batalla entre mujeres, con ustedes la participante Ajairu...  
[AJAIRU SE APROXIMA]  
Anunciador: Contra la participante Setsuna!  
[SETSUNA AHORA CONVERTIDA EN CURE PASSION SE ACERCA]  
[AJAIRU Y SETSUNA SE MIRAN FIJAMENTE]  
Ajairu: Vaya! No pensé que me tocara luchar contra alguien de mi género, esto será divertido  
Cure Passion: Lo mismo opino  
Anunciador: Que comience el combate!  
[SUENA EL KONG]  
[LAS 2 PARTICIPANTES SE TELETRANSPORTAN MOMENTÁNEAMENTE]  
Anunciador: Han desaparecido!  
Gokú: Ya las ví  
Nagisa: Dónde?  
Hibiki: Es verdad, no se ve nada!  
Yuri: Se están perdiendo la batalla, es arriba, en el cielo  
[SE COMIENZAN A ESCUCHAR GOLPES FUERTES EN TODOS LADOS]  
[SALEN 2 LUCES CHOCÁNDOSE ENTRE SÍ, UNA LUZ ROJA Y UNA LUZ MORADA]  
Miyuki: Increíble!  
Miki: Nunca pensé que Setsuna luchara tan bien  
Love: WOW!  
Anunciador: E-Esto... es... indescriptible, a donde se fueron?  
[DE REPENTE LAS 2 PARTICIPANTES APARECEN LUCHANDO SÚBITAMENTE EN FRENTE DEL ANUNCIADOR Y ÉSTE SE ATERRA]  
Anunciador: Ahhhh! Ya las ví  
Bills: Esa chiquilla pelea bien, tú que dices Wiss?  
Wiss: Sí, pelea bien pero yo opino que vayamos a comer camarones fritos (tragón)  
Bills: No tienes remedio  
[MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL COMBATE...]  
[EL CIELO SE OSCURECE DEBIDO A LA CANTIDAD EXCESIVA DE ENERGÍA EMANADA DE LAS 2 PARTICIPANTES]  
Ajairu: Vaya! Eres una buena rival  
Cure Passion: Sí, tú también eres una buena rival pero...  
Ajairu: Huh?  
Cure Passion: Daré lo mejor de mí para ganar este combate!  
[CURE PASSION HACE RETROCEDER A AJAIRU E INVOCA SU ARMA, EL ARPA DE LA PASIÓN]  
Cure Passion: ¡Desencadénate, Tormenta de la felicidad!  
[CURE PASSION COMIENZA A DAR VUELTAS EN CÍRCULOS]  
Ajairu: Y esto?  
Cure Passion: ¡Huracán de Felicidad Pretty Cure!  
[EL HURACÁN DE CORAZONES HIERE A AJAIRU PERO ÉSTA SE LOGRA SOLTAR FÁCILMENTE]  
Cure Passion: ¿Que rayos pasó?  
Ajairu: Bah! Eso no fue nada, ni me hizo cosquillas  
Cure Passion: Pero estás sangrando  
[AJAIRU SE MIRA EL HOMBRO Y EFECTIVAMENTE ESTABA SANGRANDO PERO ÉSTA PASA SU MANO POR ENCIMA Y LA HERIDA DESAPARECE]  
Cure Passion: [sorprendida] ¡¿CÓMO HICISTE ESO?!  
Ajairu: La práctica hace al maestro, ahora te enseñaré un verdadero ataque  
[LAS NUBES COMIENZAN A FORMAR UNA ESPECIE DE HURACÁN EN EL CIELO Y COMIENZA A SOPLAR UN VIENTO FUERTE]  
Ajairu: Fíjate bien  
Gokú: ¿Qué hará ahora?  
Yuri: Eso no parece ser nada bueno  
[AJAIRU LEVENTA SU BRAZO EN FORMA DE PUÑO Y UN RELÁMPAGO CAE EN EL CUERPO DE ELLA, SEGUIDO CONCENTRA EL RELÁMPAGO EN SU PUÑO]  
Cure Passion: ¿Qué hará?  
Ajairu: A ver si puedes esquivar esto! ¡"BLACK METEOR PUNCH"!  
[AJAIRU LANZA AL PUÑO Y DETRÁS DE ELLA UN GRAN METEORO OSCURO APARECE CAYENDO ENCIMA DE CURE PASSION Y DESTROZANDO POR COMPLETO LA PLATAFORMA DEL TORNEO]  
[CURE PASSION SE HUNDE JUNTO CON EL METEORO OSCURO]  
Love, Minori y Miki: ¡SETSUNA!  
Ajairu: Pensé que esa niña iba a contrarrestar este ataque pero resultó siendo un fiasco  
Anunciador: [aterrado] Q-Que habrá sucedido con la participante Setsuna?, Habrá muerto?  
Vegeta: El ki de esa chiquilla no está  
Yuri: No puede ser! Eso quiere decir que ella...  
Bills: Esperen! Miren eso!  
Yuri y Vegeta: Eh?  
[EL FONDO DE LA TIERRA COMIENZA A BRILLAR DE AMARILLO Y UN FUERTE TERREMOTO SACUDE EL LUGAR]  
Krillin: Esto que significa?  
Gokú: Un ki muy grande está surgiendo  
Honoka: No es posible!  
Ajairu: [mientras flota en el aire] Porqué la gente huye de este lugar?  
[EL GRAN METEORO COMIENZA A QUEBRARSE]  
Ajairu: ¿Qué?  
[AIRU, AYUMI Y MIRAI HACEN UN PEQUEÑO CAMEO Y APARECEN ENTRE LAS PERSONAS DEL PÚBLICO QUE SE QUEDAN PARA OBSERVAR QUE PASA CON EL METEORO]  
[EL METEORO SE DIVIDE EN 2 PEDAZOTES Y DEL MEDIO SALE UNA COLUMNA DE LUZ DORADA]  
Ajairu: Qué rayos sucede aquí?!  
[EN LA CASA DE KAIOSAMA]  
Kaiosama: Este poder es impresionante, seguramente Kleycer está viendo esto  
[EN EL PLANETA SUPREMO]  
Kibito: Antepasado!  
Antepasado supremo: Qué pasa?  
Kibito: Mire lo que pasa en la tierra  
[EL ANTEPASADO VA HACIA LA ESFERA DE CRISTAL Y OBSERVA LA COLUMNA DE LUZ]  
Antepasado supremo: No puede ser! Es un milagro!  
Kibito: Qué pasa antepasado?  
[EN LA GUARIDA DE KLEYCER]  
[KLEYCER GOLPEA SU MANO CONTRA LA PARED HACIÉNDOLE UNA GRAN GRIETA]  
Kleycer: ¡MALDICIÓN!, Esos estúpidos han hecho aparecer a nuestra peor pesadilla y lo peor es que ahora son 2! Eso me da mucho coraje!  
[DE LA LUZ DORADA SALE CURE PASSION CONVERTIDA EN LA DIOSA PASSION QUIEN LLEVA EL CABELLO DORADO CON UNA BANDA PLATEADA EN EL MEDIO Y SUS 2 CORAZONES CON ALAS AHORA SON DE COLOR DORADO HECHOS EN ORO PURO, LLEVA UN VESTIDO LARGO DE COLOR DORADO CON UNOS TOQUES DE COLOR PLATA Y BLANCO Y POLAINAS BLANCAS CON TACONES DORADOS CON CINTAS BLANCAS Y PLATEADAS ALREDEDOR, INCLUYENDO LAZOS Y SUS OJOS SON DE COLOR VERDE ESMERALDA]  
Bills: No puedo creerlo! Ahora son 2 Diosas!  
Yuri: Dijo "2 Diosas"?  
Bills: Una es la señorita Nagisa y la otra es ella  
Yuri: Y conoce su leyenda?  
Wiss: Yo te la puedo decir, Hace mucho tiempo en un planeta muy lejano, el Dios del mal Kleycer quería apoderarse del universo, mandó 7 súbditos a conquistar cada planeta, incluso muchos saiyajin murieron ya que los súbditos se encontraban muy seguido con los saiyajin quienes también conquistaban el universo, los súbditos fueron derrotados misteriosamente y uno de ellos le dijo a Kleycer que una figura femenina dorada los venció con 2 golpes y en un intervalo de tiempo muy corto, al principio se creía que era la esposa del Súper Saiyajin Bardock pero otro de los súbditos aseguró que no era Saiyajin sino que se trataba de una Pretty Cure, ahora esta leyenda junto con la del Súper Saiyajin Dios son las leyendas más importantes del universo.  
Bills: Un dato adicional, después de desmentir el rumor sobre si era una Saiyajin se le dió el nombre de la Diosa Dorada  
Yuri: Con que la Diosa Dorada...  
[MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA PLATAFORMA DESTRUIDA...]  
[LA DIOSA PASSION LEVANTA SU BRAZO HACIA ADELANTE Y CON UNA RÁFAGA DE VIENTO GRANDE Y CORTANTE LOGRA HACER RETROCEDER A AJAIRU]  
Ajairu: Oh no! La leyenda...  
[LA DIOSA PASSION SE ACERCA A AJAIRU]  
Diosa Passion: No permitiré que uses tu poder para el mal, haz matado mucha gente (el meteoro mató a mucha gente del público) y eso no te lo perdonaré  
Ajairu: No permitiré que me derrotes otra vez!  
[AJAIRU INTENTA GOLPEAR A LA DIOSA PASSION PERO ÉSTA NO RECIBE NI UN RASGUÑO]  
Diosa Passion: La historia se repetirá...  
Ajairu: ¡¿QUÉ?!  
[LA DIOSA PASSION LE PEGA UN RODILLAZO EN EL VIENTRE A AJAIRU QUIEN SE DEBILITA, DESPUÉS LA GOLPEA NUEVAMENTE PERO EN LA CARA Y LA SACA DE LA PLATAFORMA]  
Diosa Passion: Ya está, no volverás a causar más problemas, ahora debo encargarme de esto  
[LA DIOSA PASSION USA SU PODER PSÍQUICO PARA MOVER LAS 2 MITADES DEL METEORO, SEGUIDO, ELLA SE LLEVA LAS 2 MITADES Y LLEGA AL ESPACIO EXTERIOR, UN ASTRONAUTA LA OBSERVA Y LE INFORMA A LA BASE DE LA NASA LO VISTO EN EL ESPACIO, DESPUÉS LA DIOSA PASSION CAE A LA TIERRA PERO ES RESCATADA POR GOKÚ QUIEN LE AMORTIGUÓ LA CAÍDA A SETSUNA (ya se había destransformado durante la caída), DESPUÉS DE UN TIEMPO SETSUNA DESPIERTA]  
Setsuna: Ya gané?  
Anunciador: Después de haber observado ese fantástico combate ahora puedo anunciarles que la participante Setsuna Higashi ha sido la ganadora de este combate!  
Love: Escuchaste eso? Ganaste!  
Setsuna: [dolorida] Que bien... Ayayayay  
Gohan: Degraciadamente mucha gente murió por la técnica mortal de Ajairu  
Krillin: Pero aún poseemos las esferas  
Gohan: Es verdad, vamos a buscarlas rápidamente!, Papá, iré a pedirle a Bulma el radar  
Gokú: Sí  
Anunciador: Como pueden observar la plataforma está totalmente destruida, así que no podemos seguir con los combates, se suspenderán hasta que la plataforma esté restaurada completamente  
Airu: Awww, Yo quería ver los combates  
Mary: Los suspendieron, Mira como está la plataforma-merii  
Ayumi: Se demorarán mucho, Airu, vamos a pasear por ahí mientras arreglan la plataforma?  
Airu: Sí, no quiero estar aquí aburrida mientras la arreglan, vamos!  
[AIRU Y AYUMI SE VAN A PASEAR]  
[EN EL OCÉANO, EL CUERPO DE AJAIRU FLOTA EN EL AGUA]  
[LA CÁMARA SE ACERCA A LA CARA DE AJAIRU Y ÉSTA SÚBITAMENTE ABRE LOS OJOS Y ÉSTOS LOS TIENE PARECIDOS A LOS DE BABY VEGETA FASE 3]  
Ajairu: [con voz robótica] Diosa Passion, te aseguro que a la próxima te destruiré, no importa lo que me cueste  
?: [risa malévola] Por fin tengo un cuerpo en donde refugiarme, estupendo, ahora me vengaré de esa chiquilla y de paso mataré a los Saiyajin  
"Quién es este sujeto? Que acaba de hacer con el cuerpo de Ajairu?, No se pierdan el próximo OVA"

Avance del próximo capítulo (次回予告 - Jikai Yokoku):  
Setsuna: Hola, Soy yo! Setsuna!, Después de arreglar la plataforma el torneo continúa!  
Anunciador: El siguiente combate será entre Reikokuna vs... La señorita Makoto Kenzaki, nuestra ídolo luchará, Buena suerte!  
Makoto: Pondré en práctica lo que la princesa me ha enseñado, este combate lo ganaré en honor a ella!  
Setsuna: En el próximo capítulo de "Pretty Cure All Stars OVA 2: La Batalla Z":  
"Gente seria luchando! Cure Sword vs Reikokuna!"  
Setsuna: No se lo pierdan!


End file.
